In the Bathroom
by WhyDidTheChickenCrossTheRoad
Summary: What really happened in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in sixth year?  In my mind, anyway!   Read to find out... Slash M/M, Drarry.  Rated M


Title: In the Bathroom

Rating: M

Slash M/M

AN: This is my first ever slash, hope you enjoy! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and others. I own nothing but my own imagination :)

* * *

><p>Bathroom Scene in HBP. Quote from book (pg 488, UK version):<p>

_Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open…_

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, leaning over a sink, panting heavily. Harry stopped and stared. His object of desire, now so close. He had followed Malfoy all the way from the great hall to this bathroom, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, on the 6th floor corridor. All thoughts of the Quidditch match flew out of his head as Malfoy raised his eyes to look in the mirror directly in front of him, and saw Harry's green eyes staring at him. Malfoy's lip curled in his trademark smirk, as Harry made to make a grab for his wand. Before he could however, Malfoy stopped him.

"Potter," he drawled, still smirking, "I really don't see the point of you getting out your wand. Or at least, not _that _wand." Malfoy's smirk grew, as Harry blushed. Harry raised himself up and replied, "I don't have a clue to what you're talking about, _Malfoy_." He tried his hardest to sneer the last word, but didn't quite manage it. He had just fully understood the implications of Malfoy's last words, and they unnerved him slightly. _There was no way he could know. Was there? Not even Ron or Hermione knew he was gay. No one did._

"I've been watching you very closely, Potter," Malfoy continued, oblivious to Harry's inner ramblings. "And I've noticed you spending very little time with your Gryffindork buddies recently, and more time alone in the bathrooms. I've also seen you in the Quidditch changing rooms when you think no one else is looking, checking out the other guys. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want any of this to reach anyone else, would you?"

Malfoy looked at Harry with both eyebrows raised, daring him to argue. Harry's shoulders slumped. Malfoy had him, and he knew it. The only way to get out of this situation now was to agree to anything Malfoy said, and hope that he wouldn't rat on him to the rest of the students.

Malfoy saw the defeated stance, and grinned internally. Only internally- Malfoys didn't show outward signs of glee or pleasure, except when in private. Externally, he remained cool and collected, watching the smaller man in front of him with a raised brow. Harry looked up at him.

"And what's the price of staying silent them, Malfoy?" He spat, well aware that Malfoy held all the cards, but not wanting to give up easily.

Malfoy stood and considered him, enjoying watching the raven-haired boy squirm under his gaze. He finally came to a decision, and his lip curled. _Time to kill two birds with one stone_, he thought. _Time to see if I really _am _gay, or whether it's just Potter that I like, and to make sure Potter definitely is._

Harry saw the glint pass through Malfoy's eyes, and realised that he'd made his decision on what he was going to do to him. He waited, with bated breath, for Malfoy to speak. However, Malfoy didn't say a word. He took his wand from his pocket and raised it. Before Harry could utter a word, he found himself slammed against the wall, with his arms trussed above his head, his feet only just touching the ground. He winced and gasped, feeling a bruise already forming on his sensitive skull.

"Fuck, Malfoy. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry growled, struggling to get free. When he realised he couldn't after about 20 seconds of futile struggling, he gave up, letting the ropes take full support of his arms, and hanging there limply. Malfoy was staring at him, and it made something squirm in his stomach. The way he was staring, it was like he wanted nothing better than to eat him. Harry shook his head, dispelling all inappropriate thoughts, and said,

"So, Malfoy. You've got me here, tied up against a wall. Well done. You going to run off back to your little friends now and spread the story of how you've managed to tie up the Boy Who Lived so he cant get away, and gloat on how I begged you to get down?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, but the latter wasn't listening. "Mm hmm," he replied, walking closer, and looking at Harry from all angles. "I will tell them that I tied you to a wall, and I will tell them how you were begging, but not to run away. And I wont be telling them just yet."

On the last word, Malfoy raised one of his hands and ran it over Harry's shirt-clad chest. Harry's nipples hardened involuntarily, and he gasped. He then fixed Malfoy with a glare.

"Just what do you think you're playing at Malfoy?" Harry hissed. He didn't like being tied up, and he certainly didn't like the power Malfoy had over him at that moment.

Malfoy ran his pale, long fingered hand over Harry's chest again, before drawling, "Isn't it obvious, Potter? I'm conducting an experiment. You see, I've been watching you for a long time, as I mentioned earlier; but I didn't say why. I know _I_ like men, and I think you do too. I also think you have a gorgeous body, Potter, and I would know, having one myself." With these words, Malfoy waved his hand and muttered something under his breath. Harry's shirt vanished, and he gasped, feeling the cool air on his erect nipples. Malfoy's eyes clouded over in lust, and he bent forward and licked a trail from one nipple to the other, and down to Harry's navel, where he dipped in and out of his belly button. Harry hissed and squirmed, feeling all the blood in his body heading south to his rapidly hardening cock. Malfoy knelt, running his tongue along the line of Harry's trousers, occasionally dipping slightly lower, and earning a muffled groan every time.

Malfoy could feel himself being turned on by this. He felt a hardening in his jeans under his robes, and cursed himself for not wearing his slacks. However, all thought flew out of his head when he heard Harry whimper his name. He looked up, and saw Harry's lust filled eyes staring at him. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Malfoy undid Harry's belt and trousers. He gently pulled them down until they were pooled round his ankles. Malfoy broke the eye contact, and looked down. He saw Harry's huge member fighting to get out of his red boxers. Malfoy snorted; they were Gryffindor boxers. Well, in that case they had to go. Malfoy then eased the offending item of clothing down Harry's legs, and exposed his cock. It has huge, no denying it, and it stood proudly away from Harry's shaking body, already glistening at the tip. Malfoy allowed himself a few more seconds of simply looking, and then he reached out tentatively, and grasped the base.

Harry drew a sharp intake of breath as he felt Malfoy take hold of him, and his eyes fell closed. He felt him squeeze slightly, and then felt him remove his hand completely. His eyes shot open, in time to see Malfoy lower his head, until Harry could only see the white-blonde locks of hair, and could feel them tickling his stomach. His eyes clamped shut again when he felt Malfoy's tongue sweep across the tip of his weeping cock, and he hissed between his teeth.

Taking this as encouragement, Malfoy did it again, and received a similar response. He grinned cockily, and then plunged down on Harry, until he felt the end of his thick member reach the back of his throat. Despite never giving a blowjob before, he had received plenty, mainly from that slut Bulstrode, who over three years had learnt quite a few tricks. He swallowed a few times, deep throating Harry, and then let him slide out of his mouth to the tip. Malfoy then pushed his head down again, taking him in. He set a rhythm, sometimes going deep, sometimes only half way. He then lifted up his hand and curled it around the base of Harry's cock, squeezing and twisting when he came down to the base.

Harry threw his head against the wall when Malfoy found a rhythm, groaning and moaning. After about three minutes, Harry felt a tightening in his stomach. "Mal- Oh _shit_… Malfoy, I'm… I'm…" Harry gasped, panting.

Malfoy slowed his ministrations, and stopped, withdrawing Harry from his mouth and waiting for the Gryffindor to look at him. When he complied, Malfoy let a small smile curl his lips, and he slowly and deliberately unbuckled his own trousers, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Still slowly, he took his hand from Harry's cock and picked up his wand from the floor. Muttering a spell at his left hand, he covered it with lube and placed his wand back on the floor. He took hold of himself, and began stroking, still keeping eye contact with Harry. As he reached the head, he gave a small twist, and his eyes fell closed as he groaned. After four more strokes, Malfoy stopped and opened his eyes. Green stared into grey as the locked eyes, each as desperate as the other. Malfoy bent his head down to Harry again, and began to suck, all the while still stroking his own greatly engorged member, gradually bringing them both to their climaxes. As Malfoy got nearer, he went faster, timing his strokes with his sucks. Harry was panting, his eyes screwed shut, his head thrown back. He again felt the tightening in his stomach, and this time he knew he _had _to come.

"Malfoy!" He shouted, as he felt the pressure inside him release. Harry came in thick spurts down Malfoy's throat, his mouth open in a silent scream. Malfoy stilled, coming too, into his pants. Harry finally finished, collapsing against his bonds, panting and gasping. Malfoy slipped him out of his mouth and dropped to the floor, exhausted. He found his wand, cleaning them both up. He zipped up his trousers, and waved his wand again. Harry fell to the floor beside him, still panting. He turned his head and looked at the black haired boy next to him, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. He thought about how right this was, to have a man next to him, and remembered how wrong it had felt to have Millicent by him after orgasming. He knew now, knew for certainty that he'd take Potter over any of the girls in the castle, and hell probably over most of the guys too. One thing was for sure. He was _definitely_ gay.


End file.
